


Blooming love

by KingPineapple



Series: Flower [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a hermit, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPineapple/pseuds/KingPineapple
Summary: Connor is a shut in who has a deep love for plants. When his land lord gives him permission to use the empty back lot to start a garden, he never expected to meet a strange man with a love for tulips.





	Blooming love

Connor leaned over the patch of flowers, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sweat dripping down his neck. He leaned back and glanced at the bag of pulled weeds that was only half way full. He sighed before rubbing his right temple, a odd habit he had since a young age. He always did it when he was thinking. He put his hand down and noticed the man by his fence, looking sadly at the tulips Connor had planted a year before. He had a distant look in his eyes, as if deep in thought. Connor remembered how every time Niles and North had came to visit they had nagged connor for not talking to any of his neighbors. He stood up and stretched, hearing his back crack as he did so. Ever since Connor was young he had never been social, so when he finished collage and got a stay at home job, he stopped going out at all, opting instead to eat instant food and use all of his money for his love of gardening. The brunette walked over to the fence and spoke to the man staring at the tulips.

"I can wrap them for you if you like?" Connor offered as the man snapped out of his daze. He smelled of scotch, and Connor noticed the dog fur that was covering his jacket.

"Sorry, I just have a found memory of tulips." the stranger said as Connor pulled out his shears and started to cut some of his tulips and walked over to his desk and wrap them in plastic. He glanced at the notebook he had out for notes. He hesitantly grabbed a piece and scribbled his phone number on it before sticking it in.

"That's okay, i'm happy if people can see beauty in my work." Connor replied as he finished up with the wrapping. The strangers eyes widened as he responded

"Is this whole garden yours?" Connor chuckled as he walked back to the man.

"Yeah, The manager said that I could have all of the empty lot space for my garden, since it attracts people here." Connor said as he handed over the wrapped tulips. The man whistled as he looked over the garden.

"I'm impressed. My name is Hank, I live in 405." Connor smiled before extending his hand.

"I'm Connor, I live in 403." Hank smiled back and shook his hand.

 

 

Connor sat at his computer and typed out his notes for his next class. He hadn't heard from hank in 2 days, so he had pretty much given up hope. He huffed out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. A buzzing from his bed caught his attention. 1 new message. Connor opened it.

_Hey, it's Hank, Sorry about not messaging, work problems.-H_

Connor felt his heart jump as he read it. He nervously sat cross legged on his bed as he thought of a way to reply. Ugh, why did he have to be cursed with over thinking. He pushed himself and sent out the first message that came to mind.

_That's fine, what do you even do for work?-C_

_I work for the DPD.-H_

"Oh shit." Connor said under his breath. He was his type, and he was in uniform. He ran a hand across his temple before noticing Hank had sent another message.

_What do you do? I don't think I've ever seen you leave your apartment.-H_

Connor technically hadn't left his apartment in 2 months.

_I'm a online teacher.-C_

Connor sighed as he leaned against his wall.

_That's sounds nice, I have to constantly leave for work so i'm never home. My dog always tackles me when I get home.-H_

Connor jumped up as he saw the word on his screen. Dog. Connor loved dogs but never had one himself since he used all of his expenses on his garden.

_You have a dog? I like dogs. I haven't ever had one though. Whats his name?-C_

_I call him sumo, he's a fucking hassle, but he's a good dog.-H_

Connors smile grew wider as he texted back.

_Can I meet him? I don't see dogs often because of my job.-C_

_Sure, when do you have free time?-H_

_I'm free on wednesday, how about then?-C_

_I'll see you then.-H_

Connor thought for a bit before realizing what he had just done. He was going to this attractive mans house, and he hadn't even left his in 2 months. "fuck"

"You what." North said through the phone. Connor sighed as he repeated.

"I asked to come over to meet his dog."

'"Wow, Connor finally grew a pair" North said to Niles.

"Is Niles with you?"

"Yeah we carpooled." North said as she pulled into Connors Apartment complex.

"shit"

Connor was greeted by North and Niles, North with a shit eating grin and Niles with a scowl.

"How many times have I said that Kitchen tables are for eating" Niles said as he picked up the paper from connors desk, making room for the bag of food that he brought. He glanced at connor. Before he could stop him Niles had ran over to the fridge and threw it open. Connor avoided eye contact as Niles pinched the bridge of his nose. North let out a laugh as she grabbed the bag and made room in the fridge.

"Man, You need to start eating actual food." she said as she pulled out a week old Chinese take out and tossed it Niles.

"How many times have I told you to start eating real food?" Niles asked as he pulled out the trash can. Connor scratched the back of his neck as he shuffled over to desk to clean up his papers. North stuck out her tongue in disgust as she pulled out a unknown object from the fridge. she tossed it in the trash before standing up.

"What even is this?" she asked as she held up a bag of unknown blue liquid.

"That, my friend, is a new type of flower food that I have invented." He said as he took the bag from her hand and stuck it back in the fridge before closing the door.

"Looks like blood." Niles said as he crossed his arms. Connor scoffed.

"You think everything looks like blood, you emo." He said as he pulled out two mugs. He started up the kettle and put the tea bags in each mug. Niles looked around before stepping over the Potted plant on the floor. despite how Connor lived, he still took care of his plants. He skimmed some of the papers that where taped up on the wall. Most of them where just about plants with notes about what food worked best and what kind of soil was needed. connor finished boiling the water and poured it into the mugs. He handed the North the mug that had "You're my favorite pain in the ass" printed on it. It had been a Christmas gift. He handed the mug with Dick printed on it, the D as the handle, to Niles before walking back to the counter and drinking out of his favorite worlds best dad mug. he sipped his tea as he watched north examine the papers covering his desk.

"I can't even read these." she said as she squinted as the paper. Niles leaned over her shoulder and scanned the paper. "it's Connors diary." he said as he took the paper from her hand and started reading it out loud. Connor cupped his hand over Niles mouth before taking the paper. Niles bit into his hand causing connor to inhale deeply, acting like he was offended that Niles would ever do anything so cruel. Niles rolled his eyes as he pushed away connors arm.

"So tell us about this Hank." North said as she sat down at the table.

"Knowing Connor, he's probably old enough to be our dad." Niles said as he wiped the dust from the table before setting down his mug.

"Even if he is a bit older he seems nice and he has dog, so he can't be that bad." North pulled out 10 dollars and handed it to Niles. Connor ignored them before continuing. "And besides, I don't even know if he's into guys." Connor said as he took another drink.

"Or if he's into kids." Niles said as he ducked to avoid the empty can that Connor threw at him.

" _Anyway_ ," North continued, "You're just going to meet his dog." Connor leaned against the counter and continued talking to Niles and North.

 

They both left when Connors class began, wishing him luck and vowing to break Hanks legs if anything happened to him. Connor sat down at his desk and started his class. He was done by 2:30. He shut down his computer and started at his ceiling. He hadn't talked to any of his neighbors since he had moved in 4 years ago. He couldn't. the thoughts of anxiety and doubt filled his mind as he lied down on his bed. he could feel his breathing start to speed up as the thoughts became stronger. He didn't want to mess this up. He wanted to meet more people. he wanted to be able to go outside. he wanted to be normal. he grabbed at his chest before sitting up. As the thoughts worsened so did the pain. he got up and opened the door to his garden. he sat down next to flowers, feeling the warmth of the sun and soft breeze against his skin. the sweet smell of roses and tulip filled his mind along with the sound of the bees buzzing. He could feel himself calming down. he took a deep breath before lying down and looking up at the sky, filled with cloud with small splashes of blue showing up in between them. He closed his eyes and surrounded himself with the feelings of nature, and he was calm.


End file.
